Timothy Luthor
by bluethursday
Summary: Timothy Drake, as a Luthor. Kon is his brother, Clark an annoyance and the Wayne boys something else entirely.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tim Drake as Lex Luthors son

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Son**

When it came to his attention that Lex had a biological son, the first thing he did was collect blackmail material on the boys parents. The second thing he did was arrange for custody of Timothy to be given fully to him. Visitation rights were to be discussed later, and by that he meant that there would be no visitation rights. As far as the word knew Lex had simply been keeping his son out of the public spotlight.

**Doll**

When he first met Timothy the boy was five years old. His first thought was that the boy was a doll, a living breathing porcelain doll. His second was that he was far too small to be five, maybe three if he was being generous. His third was that they had the same eyes.

**Carry**

It took 23 minutes of them being in the same room together for Luthor to start carrying Tim around everywhere. The first 15 were spent staring at each other in silence, the next 5 were of Tim reading a physics textbook that would make most university students cry and the last 3 were spent trying and failing to convince himself that Lex Luthor did not walk around with tiny 5 year olds attached to his person.

**Sailor Suit**

Lex knew that he was a horrible, horrible person what with trying to kill Superman a few times, but this, _this_ didn't just take the cake, it took the entire bakery. Tim stood in front of him looking down at his feet shyly, dressed in a blue and white sailor suit.

**Candy**

Lex knew that he loved his son when he found himself hoarding candy in his tailored, french silk suits to give to Tim for no reason other than the fact that his son was precious and deserved the world. He made sure the candy was fruit based with no sugar added of course, he didn't want his baby getting cavities.

**Adore**

When Lex thought of children he thought of screaming creatures that secreted fruit juice instead of sweat. He never imagined a small fey like boy with luminescent blue eyes, pale white skin and dark black hair, almost tinged blue in the right light. He never imagined a shy, incredibly intelligent little person.

**Breakfast**

Tim was very self sufficient, but that didn't stop Lex from taking care of him. The one morning he saw Tim making his own breakfast (and what five year old cooks scrambled eggs?) Lex banned Tim from the kitchen unless he had adult supervision, which meant that whatever adult was supervising had best make his son food or else.

**Mistake**

The first time Superman met Tim he thought Lex was kidnapping him. He also had the embarrassing experience of having a toddler calmly explain that he would like to be returned to his father very much now please, Mr. Superman. Clark hadn't known that Kryptonians could blush like that.

**Birthday**

Tim's sixth birthday party involved no less then 15 hand made four foot cakes, and a procession of 7 elephants. Lex maintains that it was all perfectly necessary.

**Giraffe**

Tim had a pet giraffe that he rode to school one day. This was mostly because he had drawn a picture of himself riding a giraffe to school, thus his father decided that if he drew it some part of him wanted it, and if he wanted a giraffe to take him to school, it was going to happen.

**Teddy Bear**

Mercy has a photo album that is mentally titled "Most Adorable Timmy Moments Ever " but really titled budget reviews. The first picture is that of Tim dressed in a full body teddy bear costume as Lex cuddles him. She keeps a copy in her wallet.

**Robot**

Lex knew he had a problem when most of his son's Valentines came from boys. He contemplated home schooling him but Mercy insisted that he needed social interaction. Lex argued that he could build robots, very lifelike platonic robots.

**Seat**

Lex had grown into the questionable habit of holding board meeting with Tim perched comfortably in his lap. He found that while it was incredibly difficult for anyone to take him seriously when a child was on his person it was far too enjoyable to watch his son verbally eviscerate men 40 years his senior.

**Right**

Tim tended to be right. All. The Time. It would be terrifying if it wasn't adorable. Lex often wondered if he should begin preparing the world for its inevitable takeover now or if he should just allow Tim to work his way from the ground up to eventually claim planet Earth for himself.

**Sociopath**

One of his scientists once referred to Tim as a "sociopath in training, who was far too intelligent and incredibly dangerous." They were conveniently never heard from again. Mercy still won't admit to how she made those marks, Lex suspects it involved 4 jars of honey a length of rope and a hungry bear. Interestingly enough Tim was never spoken of in a negative light again.

**Press**

Lex was always very careful about the press Timothy received. Small as he was it was easy enough to explain his previous non-existence in the eyes of the world due to some childhood illness. The scandal that came from Lex Luthor having a child was crushed down by the weight of him buying out the Daily Planet.

**Puberty**

Some parents had to deal with teenage rebellion, Lex did not. Tim was always very well behaved…for a Luthor.

**Support**

"Umm..I don't think your dad is gonna show." Kon said staring at the youngest Luthor who was staring at the door, smiling. "Wait for it." Tim replied oddly smug. Just then the door to the auditorium burst open. A full marching band came through bearing a massive banner that said GO TIM. Kon stared wide eyed as Lex Luthor came through the middle of the procession and sat in the front row with the rest of the parents as the band played.

**Beauty**

Lex was viciously aware of his son's beauty. The softness of his skin, the blue of his eyes, the curve of his lips all contained a haunting sort of loveliness. His son was dainty with small feet and small hands. He would never grow to Lex's size, would never be tall nor heavily muscled but he would be lithe and graceful beyond compare. Despite that awareness Lex still intended to shoot his future son in law in the groin. Possibly twice. Probably three times, and then he would go after him with a machete and….

**Marriage**

Tim's marriage was a terrifying thing. For the most part because his father had attempted and nearly succeeded in killing the groom no less than 79 times since the announcement of the nuptials. Tim was slightly annoyed that Mercy had to spend the wedding tracking his father, blow dart at ready but needs must be met and he was determined to keep his husband alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Timothy Luthor meets Damian Wayne.

Timothy Luthor: Damian

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bruce smiled, "Welcome Mr. Luthor, I hope you don't mind that I've brought Damian with me?"

Lex smiled like a shark in water. "Not at all Mr. Wayne. I hope you don't mind that I've brought my own son, Timothy?"

Bruce's face was a mask of polite interest as he inquires, "I didn't know you had a son?" The two men stare at each other, chests out. The posturing of two proud fathers and CEO's combined. Luthor replies, "Timothy has been sick for his formative years."

Tim gazed under lashes at the other boy, Damian. He was larger than Tim with a slight scowl on his face. It wouldn't have been noticeable it Tim had not been so meticulously observant. To anyone else Damian must have looked like a bored little boy.

With false concern Bruce intones, "Well, he looks much better now, perhaps the two could play or are you going to carry him around everywhere?" The slight mocking tone to Bruce's voice raises the urge within Lex to beat him with a shovel.

"Yes actually." His grip on Tim tightens. The words come out carelessly as though Lex always carried Tim with him and in truth he always did.

Bruce's smile widened, "Well I suppose Damian will have to settle for not having a playmate today."

Lex almost snorts. He's heard about the boy. Demon child. He knows the Bat wishes for his son to ascertain if he is harming Tim and the idea makes him laugh. Perhaps Clark put him to it. Smiling on the inside Lex places Tim on the ground, his little feet making no sound as he steadies himself.

"Well, I suppose if he's here, they may as well play together." It would be rude to decline and while Lex doesn't care about being rude he wants to see the look on the Bat's face when realizes that his own son was wrapped around Tim's little finger. His baby had always been good at making friends.

"Now Damian, you have to play nice alright, Tim is smaller than you, he breaks easily." It's as though he chose the most patronizing voice he could, as if he chose it solely for the purpose of antagonizing his own son. Additionally Lex notes the barbs against Tim's masculinity and laughs internally.

Bruce's attempt at egging on Lex's masculine pride had failed. He knows his son is small, what Bruce fails to realize is that Tim is powerful beyond measure. He will lead men like the little demon brat and they will rest at his feet, willingly. He can't wait to wipe that smug look of Bruce's face. With a shovel.

The meeting is long and arduous as Brucie Wayne makes his entrance. There is not contract made but Lex is satisfied. The tick above Wayne's eyebrow is an accomplishment.

As they collect their respective children Bruce smiles as he watches them play house, Tim is the mother.

"Well," Brucie laughs "He makes a fine mommy."

Damian is watching Tim with rapt attention, Lex smirks.

"Yours makes a fine daddy, look at how he does _whatever_ mommy wants him to." Bruce chokes on his laugh as he notices for the first time that someone is telling Damian what to do and he's doing it. Without complaint, without struggle Damian is pouring Tim freshly brewed tea while Alfred watches over them. Damian is being peaceful, and kind. He's being…nice.

He's listening to another human being.

"Tim." Lex calls as Tim walks over removing the small pink apron they seem to have found. "Do you want to play with Damian again sometime?"

Damian bites his lip hopefully. Bruce grabs the wall in shock. Nodding his head Tim whispers "Yes." Lex smiles gently before he turns to look at Bruce, "When can they see each other again?….Bruce?" False concern fills Luthors voice, "Are you okay Bruce?"

Brucie barely manages a nod before making some excuse to leave. Lex smirks. His son is perfect.

Luthor one, Wayne, zero.

…

The scheduled play date was to be held at Wayne Manor and Luthor was not stupid enough to leave his child above the batcave unsupervised. It wouldn't do to pick and him only to find that his baby had become the next Robin.

Bruce would have to survive his presence within his abode for the duration of time his son stayed there. He would not allow this otherwise.

Tim dozed peacefully on his lap and Lex couldn't help but smile at the outfit the young child wore. The outfit Lex had placed him in.

Dressed as a teddy bear, complete with small fuzzy brown ears the petit one piece was truly adorable.

It was of course, only appropriate from the holiday of All Hallows Eve. Halloween. Lex had always used celebrations to place Tim in comfortable but squeal inducing outfits.

Mercy had covered her mouth and flapped her hands up and down upon seeing his son before taking pictures for the scrapbook she believed that Lex was currently unaware of.

Lex wondered if Bruce had allowed his youngest to dress up, he supposed his youngest would not enjoy the practice. Smiling he carried his only child to the large doors that led into the Manor. The chauffeur would remain in the car.

Before he could knock, the door opened, the Wayne family butler welcoming him inside. The only sign the elder man displayed in relation to Tim's attire was a slight widening of his eyes and a small twitch at corner of his mouth.

Lex smirked. His baby was adorable.

"Master Damian is in the playroom. If you will be so kind as to follow me I will lead you, and young Timothy to him, Mr. Luthor."

Lex nods his head and follows the old man, briefly noting the family portraits and heirlooms littered throughout the manor.

The playroom, if it could be called that, was a large space with a soft green carpet. Various toys were scattered throughout."

Damian, dressed plainly in black looked out of place sitting motionless on the carpet. His eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he saw Tim who at that precise moment was rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a small mewling yawn.

"Why is he dressed in such a manner?" Damian demanded.

Lex watched as Tim walked over to the larger boy sleepily.

Alfred answered on Lex's behalf. "I believe, Timothy is participating in a western celebration known as Halloween."

Damian appears to consider the notion for a moment, periodically distracted by Tim. Lex understands the feeling. "I see." He says, "I believe I shall join him in this ritual Pennyworth."

Alfred nods sagely before pulling out a pair of black cat ears and tail from a place Lex could not locate. He would bet his left leg that the youngest Wayne would rather have chewed off his own arm before wearing the extra appendages if not for Tim.

Alfred easily placed the costume on Damian while exuding a sort of grandfatherly affection without changing his facial expression.

Tim watched with amusement as he spoke, "I like them."

The demon child blushed and cleared his throat, "Yes, well, shall we have some tea Timothy?"

Lex had looked away from Alfred for a single moment and in that moment the elderly man had somehow left, and returned with what looked like spearmint tea.

"I would enjoy that Damian, I believe Mr. Pennyworth has brought us some."

Lex marveled at how Tim's intelligence, while dressed as a teddy bear, made him that much more enchanting. Taking his seat on the armchair by the door, Lex prepared himself for an evening of Tim watching. It was a favorite hobby of his.

The red blur that entered the room was entirely unexpected.

The second youngest Wayne boy, the other demon child.

Black haired with mischievous green eyes, Jason's speech was a incomprehensible as he pestered Alfred before noticing Tim.

Tim stared at Jason.

Jason stared at Tim.

Lex blinked. Damian scowled.

Jason grabbed Tim, hoisting him over one shoulder as he ran out of the room.

Damian let out a feral cry before giving chase.

Lex contemplated following him before deciding to have some of the tea Alfred had kindly offered instead.

"I must warn you Mr. Luthor, Jason will be hesitant to give young Timothy back to you."

Lex considered the damage a bat brat could do and decided to call Mercy. "I have people who deal with these situations, my thanks for the advice Mr. Pennyworth."

Alfred disappeared into the halls as though he was part of the manor itself. Lex supposed it was entirely possible, stranger things, had, after all, happened.

…

s watch him with a strange sort of awe and try to convince Lex to move him up several grades. Lex adamantly refuses. He had been pushed hard by his own father Lionel, forced to accept far too much responsibility far too early. He will not force his own child to face the same difficulties.

For Tim school is easy.

Despite his size, smallest in the class, and his absolute shyness, he is strikingly popular. The private school he attended was filled to the brim with boys from powerful families, boys who would one day be men running the companies their fathers and forefathers built. Some were useless but others showed promise.

In the small ecosystem of school where boys were blue and played sports, or cops and robbers, Tim flourished. He was a favored playmate, a favored student. A favored child.

Bashful and silent, he remained oblivious to the way the captain of the boy's junior soccer team would offer to walk him to class. The way doors were opened for him, and his books carried with a consistent frequency.

He was Timmy. Their Timmy. Not Luthor, just Timmy. Without knowing, without trying, Tim had successfully won over a future generation of leaders and judges. Of businessmen and merchants.

Without knowing he had changed the meaning of the Luthor name for the younger generation. Luthor was no longer something to be feared. It was something to be respected, something to be followed. Something to look forward to.

Without knowing, Tim had changed this little ecosystem and placed himself firmly at the top of the food chain.

…

The party was to celebrate his sixth year on earth and Damian was bored. He was bored of the imported cakes, the live band, the pile of gifts that he had no use for. He was bored of the people, stupid and boring, all bearing the same banal comments to congratulate him on something that he did not even have to put forth effort to do.

He had aged. It is not as though he has struggled, forced himself to grow with time, no, it had simply happened.

What could he say about his growth, his change?

He was not the one who decided to have this charade and watching his father preform as Brucie always made him gag.

The one good thing about the party, however, was walking towards him dressed casually in shorts and sweatshirt that had rabbit ears attached to the hood. As Tim got closer he could see a white rabbit tail attached to the part of the sweatshirt that covered Tim's rear. How delightful.

Timothy had such a charming wardrobe. Full of small woodland creature motifs that suited him exceptionally well. Damian approved.

Smoothing his tie, he stood straighter, making himself more presentable. It would not do to greet Timothy while slouching, not that Damian ever slouched, but still.

When the younger boy reached him he smiled before presenting Damian with a box. It was very large for a small boy to be carrying and Damian immediately took it from his hands.

"This is far too heavy, Timothy. Why isn't you father carrying this?"

Tim blinked, "Thank you, my arms were getting a bit tired. Daddy wanted to carry it but he allowed me to walk it over to you since the walk was so short."

Damian nodded, "Thank you for the gift." The box did not give away its secrets. Nothing within it rattled. It was most likely padded.

"This gift, you need to open immediately. The other is in your room. I took the liberty of having Alfred place it there. It is not one you would wish to open in public."

Damian inclined his head in question.

Tim shook his in response."You will understand when you see it, but really, you need to open the box."

Damian slipped the lid of the package. The wrapping paper was covered in cartoon rabbits. Within the box rested a kitten. It was a lovely little black and white cat, its fur long and soft. A small black fleck painted its nose. It was, at the moment, sleeping contently on the pillows within the container.

Damian looked at Tim who was smiling. "You had mentioned that you had never had a pet. I though that maybe you would like this one."

"I-I am pleased with this gift. He is very handsome." And indeed the cat was. Green eyes opening, the feline gazed up at Damian.

Damian was in fact, truly pleased. Cats were silent and well groomed. They took care of themselves and they were at times affectionate. The cat would be a good companion. Damian looked back at Tim.

"I shall call him Cat." He announced.

Clearing his throat he spoke again." I believe we should retire to my room for the rest of the party. Cat should see his new home."

Tim looked behind his shoulder at the mass of people still gathered. The party had only just begun. Taking Damian's hand in his he let the taller boy walk them to his room.

They spend the party sequestered in the youngest Wayne's living quarters, Alfred watching indulgently as they play with the new kitten.

…

Damian opened the second present Tim had given him. The box was a discreet brown one with a small white label.

Timothy had left for home long ago, Lex insisting that his son required sleep. It was a fair thing, Damian did not wish for the younger boy to become ill from a lack of rest. Tim looked as though he contracted illnesses easily. He knew that the Luthor matriarch had died from the sickness that Tim had suffered from in his younger years.

It was understandable why the man was so protective of his son.

The package contained blackmail information on a boy in Damian's class who he abhorred. Unfortunately, father had forbidden him from using martial arts at school. The idiot knew better than to fight Damian, but he could not keep his mouth shut.

This would ensure that he did. Pictures of the boy sucking his thumb and bed wetting filled the package, as did one image of him sleeping with a pink unicorn.

Timothy was very good at giving presents.

…

Jason glared at the youngest Robin, "No way. There is no way that you're dating Tim. I call bullshit."

Damian grinned, leaning back in his chair. It was the face one wore when one, as the expression went, had another by the balls.

"I am afraid, brother dearest, that I am in fact dating Timothy." Damian purred. His body a languid pool of satisfaction. Todd should have never grabbed his beloved during their play date so long ago. If he had not, Damian would have no need for this cruelty.

Dick munched on his popcorn from his place on the sofa. He had loved Timothy as the brother in law he always knew the boy was going to be. Jason or Damian, it was all good, as long as he got another little brother.

Jason snarled, "Prove it."

There was no way he was going to believe the demon brat without excessive proof. And maybe evidence. Indisputable evidence, not hearsay. He wanted the kind of evidence you went to court with to convict someone of murder. Except. Not a court in Gotham.

Damian's grin widened into one of savage glee. Jason had seen that grin about two seconds before the demon child had fallen from the sky like a rabid squirrel and tried to kill him. In the middle of the day. In public. For reasons Jason is still not sure of. While in costume.

In retrospect, he applauds Bruce for his ability to distract the press with his man whoring ways.

He knows no other father who would have sex in a bush with a socialite, and allow himself to get caught, just for his sons. He also knows no other father who would proudly do a walk of shame out of said bushes, with said socialite in tow while a sombrero covered his privates.

An arrest for public indecency was never made, but some people believed it should have been.

Sometimes Jason loves his father.

The phone Damian whips out has an image of the screen. This immediately breaks Jason's train of thought. The image is of Tim and Damian kissing. Its a soft little peck, but they are kissing. On the mouth. With lips. Consensually.

"Colin took it." Damian says and Jason does not care because. Kissing. Them. It. He's about two steps away from punching the brats face in.

Damian stands, gliding to the door. "As fun as this has been gentlemen I'm afraid I must go." He declares.

Dick smiles. Dick should never smile like that. "Go where?" He inquires, innocently as possible but Jason knows he's only asking because Dick is a horrible person.

Damian smiles back at Robin the first. "To dinner." He replies.

The youngest Robin can't help but say it, even though he knows nothing good could come of it, "I must not be tardy. It is, after all, a date."

Dick lunges at Jason to avoid a repeat of the first Damian and Tim play date wherein Jason ran off with Tim and held him hostage in a tree house. He does not know if Jason could get to Tim before Damian but he knows the most temperamental member of their family would try.

**Lex**

Lex Luthor sighed, his face a mask of pain.

"You are dating Damian Wayne."

He closes his eyes and rubs his temples, hoping to stave off the headache he feels building.

"Damian. Wayne." He repeats. "Damian. Wayne. Robin. Demon Thing."

Tim cocks his head. "Everything but demon thing, yes. I am dating Damian Wayne."

Lex squints, "Why?" He asks, baffled and irritated all at once. He understands why, he truly does and he knows that the brat would do anything for his baby and that he will forever be able to mock Bruce about how his fearsome Robin was whipped, but Tim could do better.

No names immediately came to mind, but he knew Tim could do better.

Tim hummed, "He asked. He's always been good to me. He is attractive and he will grow to be more so. He is intelligent which is far more important, and he is also the heir of an empire. "

Lex sighs. "I'm still going to try to kill him. And I'm getting your brother to help."

Tim grinned, "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

That right there, Lex thinks, _that_ is his son.

**Treehouse:**

Jason had put a fair distance between him and the beast he was forced to call brother, considering the added weight of a strangely compliant five year slung over his shoulder.

He had made it to higher ground. The best place to be in almost any battle.

The tree house was a good place to hide, to gather his strength. Especially after he cut the strings of the rope ladder. Later, they would need to get down, but for now they had food, shelter and entertainment in the form of each other's company.

Turning to face Tim who had remained unruffled throughout the entire capture, Jason blushed, toeing the wooden floor with his foot.

"I'm Jason." He slurred, glancing sporadically at Tim.

"Timothy." Tim replied.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm…do you, I meant, if you want we can play?"

Tim smiled and reached for one of the books that had been left in the play area. Most likely by Dick.

"Could you read to me?" Tim asked, despite the fact that he was perfectly capable of doing so himself. He still enjoyed being read to.

"Sure " Jason blurted out, glad to have a purpose. Picking Tim up and cuddling the small boy to his chest he began.

"Once upon a time…"

The story was a good distraction from the savage yells that came from below, from Damian demanding the release of Tim and swearing revenge.

Up in the tree house Jason spoke of towers and castles and maidens fair as Tim giggled softly and took his rest.

..

Getting Tim down from the tree house was a concentrated effort. One mostly headed by Mercy who scaled the massive oak and took out the middle child of the Wayne family with a blow dart. It had been designed to put him to sleep without any severe after effects.

Bringing both children down, the bodyguard carried Tim off allowing Lex to confirm that a future visit would occur at a later date.

Damian planned revenge.

…

Superboy shuffles his feet as he looks at his..brother…half brother?

They have the same eyes. He's never been close enough to Lex Luthor to see the mans face, but he thinks that if he and Tim have the coloring, then his eyes must have come from the older villain as well.

"Hi." Superboy squeaks.

Tim smiles, tipping forward to curl around his older brother. "Hello Conner."

The youngest Super blinks. "Conner?"

"Well we can't call you Superboy. We already made the paper work for one Conner Luthor, but we can change the name if you don't like it." Tim answers.

He is standing on Kon's feet to keep balance. It's a little bit like having a butterfly land on your nose.

This is Timothy Luthor. This is his brother.

He could get used to this.

"So…Conner. That's a good name."

His arms close around Tim, making sure to support the smaller boy. He doesn't want him to fall over, or trip. He's pretty sure Tim could get injured like that.

Tim bites his lowers lip, "I want you to come stay with us. Me and Daddy. I know that you're a Titan and you would still be a Titan, you would just stay with us and be a Luthor as well."

Superboy, Conner, does not know how to say no to someone who is wants him to be a part of their family so badly. Superman hadn't taken the news of his existence badly. He just. Hadn't taken it well and here was a perfectly good little brother who wanted him, half alien half human clone to stay with him and apparently Lex Luthor. Who was their father

He could do this. He could try this.

If anything. He could run back to the Titans.

Squeezing the small boy, Conner grinned, "Sure."

…

Meeting Lex Luthor should be far scarier than it is. Instead the older man pulls him into a hug.

"Welcome to the family."

He's so much warmer than the Lex he's seen on the television and in the JLA files. He's all soft and nice, and tries to make him feel like he's part of a family.

He settles into the Luthor family with ease, joining in on friday morning pancakes and wednesday morning board games, which in the Luthor family are in all honestly simulated battle situations and lessons on how to take your enemy down in the most ruthless way possible. Monopoly had never seemed that mean when he looked it up on the internet.

He spends the time not spent with Tim, who teaches him all the subjects he doesn't know and Lex who teaches him bits and pieces of business, but more importantly, diplomacy, , with the Titans.

Hanging out with Cassie and Bart and the antichrist he knows only as Robin is all well and good, but getting home is easily Kon's favorite part of the day. Because, he has a home. An actual, home. With a family who loves him.

He wonders if anyone would believe him if he told them that Lex Luthor liked to tuck his son's into bed and hug them every morning.

He already knows the answer but it doesn't mean a thing, because Kon, Kon has the best family in the world.

…

The monitors in Titan tower come on. Kon smiles as he sees Tim's face on the screen.

"Timmy." He exclaims, happy to see his baby brother. He figures he'll get an explanation soon enough.

Tim waves at him, smiling shyly, "I couldn't reach you on the phone. I just wanted to tell you that you need to be home this weekend."

Kon nods, ignoring the questioning noises his team keeps making about the strange boy on the screen. "Dads birthday yeah?"

Tim hums in agreement.

"Kon." Cassie interrupts. "Who is this?"

Conner blinks and points to the screen. "This is my little brother."

Cassie nods. "You're a clone."

Robin snorts, "The boy on the screen is Timothy Luthor. Hello Timothy, by the way."

Tim waves at Robin before Damian continues, "Superboy's biological parents are Superman and Lex Luthor. That makes the two of them siblings."

Bart squeaks, "Supey is related to Luthor?"

Robin sighs, smacking the young speedster of the head. "Yes." He grits out.

"Now shut up."

Kon looks back to Tim who doesn't seem too concerned about the scuffle. "You know Rob?"

He asks. He wouldn't be surprised if the smaller boy did.

"Childhood friends." Tim replies.

…

Sniffling in his bed, Tim curled underneath his covers accumulating his pillows in a small fort around his body.

Or rather. Lex accumulates the pillows.

Mercy stands at guard armed with a bowl of soup and crackers.

The CEO mutters under his breath, obscene threats of the things he will do to the doctors he has on his payroll if his son does not get better.

Wiping the sweat from the balmy brow below the large man huffs. His thoughts are unfortunately interrupted as the security systems announce that someone is by the door, awaiting entrance.

Checking the camera's, Lex sneers.

The Wayne children have to wish his son well. Insolent curs. His only child probably contracted this illness from one of them.

Considering the man beside the boys, Clark Kent, well meaning and utterly ridiculous he gives the order for the doors to be opened. The big man would cause a ruckus if he was not admitted freely, accusing Lex of doing horrible things to his child…again.

Turning back to Tim he bundled the small one in the softest of the blankets and picked him up, attuned to the tiny squeak his son gives at the sudden motion. This way he can control how much contact the visitors would have with his baby.

His plan is flawless.

Mercy places the soup down on the counter and tucks her hands behind her back, close enough to her weapons for easier access than usual.

Both of them watch as the visitors enter, unwanted by unavoidable.

Clark goes first, behind him Damian and Jason follow. Dick peacefully holds up the back of the idiot brigade a tupperware container in his hands. How plebeian.

Shushing Tim gently, as the small boy makes noises of upset he waits for them to reach the Blue Suite. The aptly named room, given to the area specially designed for any illness that may have befallen his heir when he first planned the area.

Now it was in use.

The brigade enters with a false sense of politeness, Clarks' eyes going wide as he catches sight of the bundle Lex holds, accusation on the tip of his tongue.

Hazy eyes peek out from the top a frail neck lolling on the larger man's shoulder.

"Hello." Tim greets, his voice weak.

Damian edges as close to Lex as he dares, trying to get a better view of his friend as does Jason. Dick goes to Mercy an presents the container, claiming that their butler had made cookies for Timothy for when he got better.

The younger two of the Wayne family stare up at Tim like starved animals going after the weakest of the herd. This will not do.

They have come they have seen Timothy who has as of right now fallen back into a light sleep.

"I understand that you are concerned but Timothy is not fit for visitors, you have come to give your regards, I suggest you leave."

Clark stands awkwardly in the back, unsure if he should interfere. Tim's breathing sounds ragged even in his sleep, he certainly doesn't look ready enough to deal with three Robins.

Damian nods, "Of course. We shall have to see him when he is well. Please give him my regards."

Jason follows in suite, "Tell him to get better soon and to come visit after.

The person in question whimpers from his cocoon prompting the children to clear out, the largest child of all shooing them out with gentle movements.

"Hush sweetling, soon you'll be better. Hush."

Pacing back and forth Lex hopes his words will be true. If not he will make them so. There is no other option.

…

Snuggling closer to the large mass of his father Tim melts. His illness has past and with its passing he has gained a large sense of relief. It is nice to breathe without any obstructions.

Lex smiles down at the boy in his lap, grateful that the fever ended. That it had been a common cold and nothing more. Nothing truly serious.

All the doctors money could buy and none of them could tell him a cure for the common, harmless thing.

He would have to get people to work on that. It was unacceptable.

Yawning Tim tries to speak, "M'feeling okay now. Ish good."

Laughing the larger man presses a kiss to the soft forehead resting on his chest. "Yes dear one, it is, indeed, good."

…

Kon thinks its nice to have a little brother.

He just doesn't like having to deal with the people who want his little brother. From what his father explained, it was perfectly acceptable to try and kill any would be suitors.

It was an earth tradition that he could get behind. Lex always claimed that if the boyfriend didn't survive it meant that he was too weak to protect Tim, not that Tim actually needed protection but telling that to either of the larger Luthors was a sure way to get injured.

Kon wouldn't actually kill anyone although he had been reassured that if he ever had an accident it could be cleaned up, but he could maim all he like, or at the very least intimidate.

Leaning over Robin, he grinned, most of the time he had a lot of Clark in him, home baked apple pie, sweetness and all. Most of the time.

The thing people liked to forget was that Conner was a Luthor. Which meant that underneath the pie he had a whole lot of nasty just waiting to come out.

"So, you're dating Tim." Its a statement. Kon humms agreeing with himself before he looks at the door to Damian's room.

The angry bird follows his gaze and hisses, "What did you do to my room?"

Superboy's eyes go wide, "Nothing."

He walks away to the sound of what he's fairly sure is cussing. Its not in any language he understands.

It was good to be a Luthor. It meant that he could be morally reprehensible with no shame. It also meant he could do whatever he wanted to do. Or at least that was how his family put it.

…

Tim watches Kon fly in and asks, "What did you do to Damian?"

The taller, yet technically younger one grins, "Nothing."

"Whatever it is. I approve. He nearly had a fit looking through his room."

Superboy raises an eyebrow, "I though he was your boyfriend."

Tim blinks and hugs the larger one, "You're my brother." Kon hugs him back. It feels nice. To have a family.

…

Clark comes into LexCorp armed with a suitcase and his own person, which would be considered a weapon of mass destruction by any government.

Lex wonders if should tell the man that he takes his very presence as a statement of war.

"I need to talk to Superboy. He needs to be trained by someone who has the same powers."

"Conner. Secondly, while I could train him perfectly well, what with trying to kill you for so many years, I do believe your assistance would be a helpful. Second door to the right, also Tim is coming with you."

Clark won't question that second part, he's too relieved that Lex agreed, that he was reasonable.

…

It was a little strange trying to teach a fellow Kryptonian with a small human clinging to his back but it went well.

Kon had good control, and he learned well, and Tim was fairly tranquil and harmless. All in all, it went just fine.

Lifting a mountain with his TTK Kon turned to look at Tim, "What you think Timmy?" He asked.

Tim smiled, "It's good, you're getting better."

Superman nods in agreement. Superboy was indeed getting better.


End file.
